


The Holy Fire of Hell

by MarbleWolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biblical References, Canonical Character Death, Dark Character, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nephilim, Pre-Canon, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleWolf/pseuds/MarbleWolf
Summary: Meg's story... it's not very happy, it's full of pain and fear and loss. It's full of cruelty and unfair fate. But one reoccuring character in her life was the angel... that ONE angel. What was his name again?Castiel





	The Holy Fire of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I always found Meg's mysterious past enticing. Along with her calling Azazel her father and all. This is just my take on her life. 
> 
> Nijah- A beautiful rose   
>  Xanthus- golden haired one

Ashkelon, Israel

Chapter One

They came by night to the tiny village on the coast of the Mediterranean sea. The ground shook and the strong wind tossed hair and clothing about. The animals were frantic. That was the first clue that something was amiss. The angel children could hear them as they approached… the beat of a thousand wings. Then, screaming. Fire blasted around them. Shining figures ran through the town, taking down men, women and children. Blood ran like water as the village was destroyed.   
A pair of children were running away from the village, an older boy about 10 years old leading a girl no older than 5. The boys hair was golden, surprising considering the girl with her ebony hair and darker skin. The girl was sobbing, her bare feet stained with dark blood. She wore a white dress, simple and thin and it caught on branches of bushes. Her brother urged her on, his voice urgent.   
“Hurry Nijah! We need to get out of here.” Her half brother, Xanthus, shouted, urging her on.   
The two children were crossing a small river when one of the angels descended from above, cutting off their path. The angel landed with a thump, it was huge… the biggest thing she had ever seen. The shining being looking down at them with it’s many faces, one of which was a horned horse, the other was cat like but it had ram horns, the third was a bird of prey. It stomped the ground and raised its blade. She thought it would be over then. They were goners… so she began to cry. The sound seemed to startle it. The ears perking up, and lips lifting away from sharp teeth. Xanthus squeezed Nijah to his side as the being lowered it’s silver sword. As one, the three headed being tilted it’s heads looking like a confused dog. It seemed to shrink on itself, and suddenly it didn’t seem quite so scary. Two other angels were heading over, they looked pissed.   
She could hear the angels shouting in Enochian. “CASTIEL, YOU WILL KILL THEM!”   
With a toss of his hand, the two children found themselves away from their village. The Angel had saved them. Castiel… that had a nice ring to it. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Castiel was a new fledgling, only a few hundred years old. His wings still had some soft grey down and he was curious beyond any other angel. His compassion made things hard on him. And so the night that the angels led by Michael himself, descended on the Nephilim camp, he was forced to join them. He tried to tell himself that these were the spawns of the Princes of Hell, and were to all be slaughtered but he could see them as children. They were innocent. And the humans… for raising them… were put to death as well.   
He fluttered pitifully around the sides of the village, unsure of what to do with himself. Then he saw them. Two children, a boy and a girl, running away, just beginning to cross a river. He was given orders… they must die. He opened his mighty wings and descended before them, cutting them off from their escape. He was raising his sword when the girl cried out. He stopped, startled at the sound. His true forms ice blue light flickered in the girls honey-suckle yellow eyes. The boy also looked up with inhuman eyes. But the girls… they held so much fear. Her soul was bright, tinted with yellow, pink and red like roses. And something in him said to let her go…   
“CASTIEL, YOU WILL KILL THEM!” That was Uriel. With a wave of his hand he sent them away, hoping he’d never see them again. And several days later he would forget ever doing it as Naomi drilled into him once more.


End file.
